1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for cutting a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, examples of display devices include organic light-emitting displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EDs), surface-conduction electron-emitter displays (SEDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), etc.
Display apparatuses may be used in mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), or in electronic products, such as slim televisions, displays, and advertisement panels.
Recently, research into manufacturing slimmer display apparatuses has been conducted. Among the display apparatuses, flexible display apparatuses, which are portable and can be applied to devices having various shapes, have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses. For example, flexible display apparatuses using organic light-emitting displays have been researched.
Display apparatuses may undergo a cutting process. During the cutting process, impurities generated by cutting a substrate should be removed.
Information disclosed in this Background section was known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.